Make Me Royal Once More
by AnonymousAfflictions
Summary: Princess Isabella Swan is kidnapped by the Volturi, the biggest criminal group in Italy. At the palace of Forks, she is home at last, but nowhere near safe, as she is being targeted by Victoria. Will mysterious and sexy Detective Cullen be able to solve the case, and figure out what the Volturi want with Bella before it's too late? And is Isabella hiding something? M for smut
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so, this chapter has been updated, and I made a few changes because I realized that not everything matched up. So, for the people who've already read chapter one, I suggest you re-read this, though it isn't essential. _**

**_*** TRIGGER WARNING ***_**

I was blindfolded, naked, beaten, and my hands were cuffed together behind my back, the wooden back of a small chair locking me with the ancient piece of furniture. That, and there was a roped surrounding my stomach, making it hard to breath. How long has it been? How long have I been in the clutch of the Volturi? I'm not sure. But I want to get away. Soon.

I strain against my ties, jerking my hands to try and break the cuffs, but to no avail. Suddenly, I hear the door to my chamber open. I hear a sadistic laugh, and know that James has come to pay me another visit.

"Hm, what do we have here?" He says, and I can feel his eyes on me. Those eyes make me want to scream, or bury myself under a rock. He can't look at me like that. It's not his right. I begin struggling again as I hear his footsteps approach. Again, the urge to scream consumed me. But I couldn't. When I first arrived in this chamber, I began screaming my head off. I screamed for hours, and now I was unable to manage even a whisper. My throat was dry. I needed water, or I was going to die.

Maybe I should just die. At least James wouldn't get the ransom money he wanted. But oh, how my throat burned. I try communicating this with James, opening my mouth and closing it like a fish. But his footsteps have stopped, and so has his voice. I don't know where he is. But suddenly, his voice is whispering in my ear. "Are you thirsty, darling?"

I nod my head.

He chuckles. "Well, let's fix that..." I hear something, and it sounds like... no.

No. It can't be.

I hear something drop to the floor, and my thoughts are confirmed. He had unzipped his pants, and was now free of them. A hand suddenly grips my jaw, and fingers trail over my lips. I resist the urge to bite them off like a rabid animal. I am suddenly consumed by a dark fear, and it's awful, suffocating.

"Isabella, darling, do you know what I feel for you?"

I don't move, don't respond. A lump forms in my throat. Last time James was here, he raped me. Before that, he had been playing with me, a greedy animosity about him.

"Isabella," He coos, "I want you to know what I feel for you." Something presses against my cheek, a hard mass covered by cloth. Instinct tells me what it is.

"Feel that?" He's whispering in my ear again. He starts rubbing the bulge against my cheek, and I try turning around, but his hand is firm on my jaw.

I feel the bulge begin to move, and realize that James is touching himself, pulling his erection out of his underwear. It's now rubbing against my face, and an odd substance is smearing across my face. I know what it is. The smell of his arousal is enough to make me gag. Disgust runs through every vain in my body, and I want to break free from these clutches, escape James, the Volturi, everyone. I want to be back in the palace with my father, I want to see my friends, I want to just cry. But that is nothing compared to what he does next.

The fingers that were trailed over my lips are suddenly dropped, and I open my mouth to take in my new freedom.

Wrong move.

James suddenly shoves his erection into my mouth, and I jerk against my ropes, trying to pull my head back, but I can't.

"That's it Bella, keep going," I hear him say, and he thrusts his dick in my mouth again, to the back of my throat. My eyes fill with tears, and I try to scream, but it comes out as something close to a moan. "Mm, Bella," He says, but his voice is muffled, as if he's gritting his teeth. "F-fuck," He says, and jerks into my mouth again. He suddenly grabs my hair, yanking it backwards to angle my mouth upwards, and I try to scream again, which of course comes out as a moan. "Fuck, Bella!" He shouts, and suddenly my mouth is filled with his substance.

It shoots down the back of my throat, giving me no choice but to swallow. I quickly try to gag myself, wanting to throw up and rid myself of the horrible stuff that has contaminated me. A funny thought consumes me. _He must be new to blow-jobs. That was quick. _I want to laugh, and I know that if I stay here much longer, I'll lose my grip on reality. I begin to sob, and James, panting, says to me, "Shut up, Princess. There's more where that came from." He chuckles darkly. "I'll be back later. I need to fill up this stomach of mine. I would bring you some food, but you just ate." He laughs loudly, then adds, "Don't go anywhere."

I hear him begin to dress again, and just as I hear his pants zip, the door to my chamber opens.

"Laurent!" I hear James say in surprise, and a drop of hope fills me. Laurent is always kind to me. Well, as kind as a kidnapper can be, anyways. He doesn't beat me or anything. Just apologizes that I have to stay here, and says that I will be freed as soon as he receives the money from King Charlie.

"James, what have I told you about playing with our prisoners?" Laurent clicks his tongue, and I imagine him shaking his head .

I just know a cocky remark is coming from James. "Hard not to play with this girl," he chuckles, and I feel his eyes on my again. I sink down as far as the chair allows.

Laurent grows serious. "The king will not be as willing to get his daughter back if she's half dead," He says angrily. "He must think about his people also. He cannot bring his kingdom into debt!"

"Okay, okay!" James says, and I hear him leave the room.

Laurent approaches me. "I'm truly sorry that Jame's is such a fool, Princess Isabella," He says, and I actually feel as if he's sorry. "It won't be long now, I promise. We are set to exchange you for our reward very soon." His hand touches my cheek, but his intent isn't sexual like James's, it's just comforting.

Suddenly I hear footsteps again, two sets of them. Two people burst into the room. "They're here!" Someone shouts, and I recognize the voice of Victoria, James's lover.

"No," Laurent says, and I can hear fear in his voice. "Quick, let's go! James, get the princess. Meet us in the helicopter!"

Two sets of footsteps leave, and suddenly the blindfold is ripped off of me, and my body is freed. My first instinct is to bolt, and that's exactly what I try to do, but I'm still cuffed to the chair, and I topple to the floor.

"Damn!" James shouts, and I look up at him. His eyes are narrowed, his teeth bared. The sounds of a human stampede raids the hallways. A flash of color shoots out behind him, and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, people fill the room, both armed and unarmed.

James snarls, and lunges towards me, but several _bangs _fill the air. Blood spatters on my naked flesh, and James crumples to the ground, landing on top of me.

:::::

Everything else happens in a blur. James's body is removed, I am taken to a helicopter, which then takes me to a private royal jet, where I am cleaned, clothed, and put into a small clinical area, with various tubes attached to my body.

I am unable to speak, and the man who has been treating me hands me a notepad and a pen.

_Where is my father? _I write, looking up to her and showing her the note.

He smiles sadly. "King Charlie is still at The Palace Of Forks," he says. "It was too dangerous to bring him on the rescue mission, so he is with his guards, Your Highness."

A lump forms in my throat again, but I won't cry in front of this doctor. I stare up at the blank ceiling.

"Oh, hello Detective Cullen," The doctor says, and I jerk my head to look at him. _Cullen. _I remember that name. James mentioned it right before he raped me.

"_Ah, you're quite lovely Isabella. I'm going to make you mine now. You won't escape like that other whore, Alice Brandon. Of course, now she's a Cullen, sleeping with her foster-brother..." _

_I _wondered if there was any relation. Maybe this is Alice's lover?

"Oh father, please," he says, waving his hand. "Just call me Edward.:

_Father? _

I look up and notice a small name-tag attached to the doctor's jacket. Dr. Cullen.

I am utterly confused now.

The detective, Edward, looks over at me, and I flinch. His eyes, such a fascinating gold, feel as if they could pierce my soul. He clears his throat, and speaks to me. "Princess Isabella," he says, and his tone is grave. "If you'll please excuse us."

I nod my head, and they walk out of the room, into another chamber of the jet.

I hear loud whispering, and hear Edward say something that sets my blood on fire. "She can't handle knowing this!"

Time to use my Princess perks. I look around, and see a bottle of water beside my hospital bed. I grab it, and aim carefully at the door which they exited. I played baseball when I was younger, back before I had to be all 'proper' and whatnot. I throw the bottle as hard as I can, and sure enough, two heads pop through the frame.

"Do you need something, Your Highness?" Dr. Cullen says, and I motion for them to come forward. They do, and I scribble furiously on my notepad, then show it to them.

_Tell me. _It says.

Edward shakes his head. "No, Your Highness. This information is classified."

_Tell me. Or you're fired, and I will have you executed in front of the whole kingdom. _

He opens his mouth to protest, then thinks better of it. His face is stoic, and his voice is flat. "Victoria escaped. And she's threatened to kill you."

_Oh. _My face pales, and I look at the floor. _No, she can't be... _She's going to come after me for revenge. And she's going to kill me again...

He speaks again. "And the Volturi... They are no longer supporting her. But rumor has it that she's gathering more people..."

I can't breathe. I lay my head back on my pillow, but can't stay calm. Suddenly my body is taken over with the need to escape this room, and I sit up quickly scratching at my skin to remove the tubes.

"Your Highness, stop!" Doctor Cullen says frantically, attempting to restrain me.

No, not again.

I thrash against his hold, trying to scream, but only an awful noise is escaping my throat. I still have the pen in my hand, and I try to attack him with it.

"Edward! Hand me that needle!" He shouts.

_Needle?_

I become more desperate, and break free for a second only to have Edward restrain me, his grip like iron, his skin hot against mine. "Calm down!" He shouts, giving me a shake.

It terrifies me, and I'm picking up my struggles, but suddenly a sharp pain enters my arm, and black stars begin to spot my vision. My struggles slow, and thoughts fill my head.

Victoria's going to kill me...

The last thing I see are Edward's golden eyes, and then the black waters drag me under.

**_It looks like things aren't going too well with our princess. And, just like in the original Twilight, Victoria's out to get Bella. This is my own plot, and it belongs to me, but everything else (Characters, Places, Products, etc... ) belongs to it's rightful owner! I hope you like this, and don't forget to tell me what you think! I will be responding to each and every review at the moment._**

**_~ AnonymousAfflictions_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella has been rescued from the Volturi, only to find out that Victoria has managed to escape, and is currently planning Bella's murder. The Volturi is no longer supporting Victoria, in fear that they will be discovered.**_

**EPOV**

I glared at the papers scattered about my desk, willing them to make sense. It was close to 4am, and I had already been through three cups of coffee, which had had a hint of alcohol in them. Okay, maybe more than a hint. But I wanted to hurry up and get my facts straight before we arrived at that damned palace. I didn't need King Charlie on my back about this case. It was bad enough I had to solve it in the first place. But, of course, I didn't exactly have a choice. I have a huge reputation around here to maintain, and I can't afford to have it ruined because I wouldn't help the king find his daughter's kidnappers.

But the Volturi? Unbelievable. The biggest criminal group in Italy, know all around for their vicious attacks. And they just so happened to target Princess Isabella Swan. But why? Forks was the smallest kingdom around, and they couldn't gain much from it. Besides, what use would the kingdom be?

I sighed loudly, laying my head down on my desk with a _thunk. _I wasn't going to get anywhere with this case tonight. That I was sure of.

So, deciding that the only thing I could do now was sleep, I got up and made my way to the main area of the royal jet, plopping myself down in a seat and laying my head back. We would be arriving at the palace in a few hours, and I was both looking forward to and dreading our arrival. I was ready to get off this damn jet. It was fancy, with a small clinical area, two offices, a snack rook, and, of course, a seating area. But I wanted my bed back.

My mind started to focus on how crappy this flight was underneath all the luxury, and pretty soon I drifted off to sleep, because I was soon awoken my Carlisle, who was shaking my shoulder gently. "Edward, come. His Highness would like to see you."

I blinked my eyes a few times, looking around the jet. I noticed that the engine was no longer running, and I groaned. We were here...

|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|x|

"I understand that you have a real good reputation here in Forks as a detective."

"Yes. I have solved every case that I've been assigned, each complete with minimum damage, Your Highness."

I was leaning against a wall as King Charlie paced in front of me. He was in jeans and a silk t-shirt. Even though he was royal, he like to dress casually, and I couldn't say that I blamed him. I, on the other hand, was wearing my finest tux with a crimson tie. And it was as hot as hell in the king's office.

"Please," he began, "Call me Charlie." He waved his hand for me to continue talking.

"Alright. Charlie. I have solved every case I've been assigned as a _detective. _I'm a detective, not a bodyguard."

"I see. But with your reputation and your skills set, I think you'd make an ideal bodyguard for my daughter." He stopped pacing now, and stood directly in front of me, trying to look intimidating. "Edward, did you know that I was detective myself once, back before I took over the palace?"

I kept my face stoic. "I've heard rumors," I said casually, "But I wasn't sure if they held truth or not."

"Well they do," He said. "I was once a detective." He laughed. "And a damn good detective, too. So I know what you're capable of. And if you act as Bella's bodyguard, you'll be able to remain close to Bella, and gather some facts. Develop some insight."

What was I supposed to do? Say no to the king? He'd probably behead me or something. But I didn't have to say yes, either... Yet, that is. "I'll think about it, Your Highness. It's a big thing to consider."

"Charlie," He said again, but at this point I had stopped paying attention. I was trying to push down my rage. "And I understand. We will meet again tomorrow morning." His words had a chill to them, and I knew I was being dismissed. Not a moment too soon, either.

As soon as I was outside his office, I began walking quickly down the wide hallways, trying to remember which damned room was mine. There was a turn in the hallway up ahead, and I thought that maybe my room was down there. But my detective instincts soon picked up another set of footsteps coming down the other hallway. They were slow, light, quiet, but there was a sense of urgency in them. I narrowed my eyes and snuck against the wall, waiting just outside the curve of the hall.

Almost there. The footsteps were a mere five feet away, and getting closer. Almost... almost...

Suddenly the footsteps sped up, and before I could react, someone collided with me. In those few brief seconds that the stranger was in shock, I managed to grab the wrists of the other person and shove them against the wall, pressing against them so they couldn't move, shoving an arm over their mouth so that they couldn't make any noise to alert others nearby.

And that's when I realized that it was Bella.

I wanted to jump back, to release her hands, but the way she was staring at me wouldn't allow me to move. There was awe, as if she was just noticing me for the first time, and regarded me as a god or something. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was breathing heavily, probably because I had just scared the shit out of her. Or was it something else?

We stood like that for about a minute, and somehow my body pressed closer to hers than before. She had that same look on her face, and I slowly retracted my arm to realize that her lips were barely parted. She looked so sexy, divine, and exoctic. I remembered our rescue mission. We had barged into the room to find that Bella was naked on the floor. At the time, her being naked wasn't a turn on because of the situation. But now? It was pretty fucking hot.

I realized that my thoughts - or maybe just our proximity - was causing me to have an erection a second before her eyes darted downwards to see a lump protruding from my black slacks. And it was pressed against the inside of her thigh. I had unconsciously put my knee between her legs, and swallowed. She had a new look in her eyes... she was turned on. But that wasn't the only look. She also had fear in her eyes, dark, ugly fear.

I recalled my thoughts of her on the rescue mission, and I knew, just knew that they had done something to her.

The realization hit me. I wasn't sure why I had never considered this. I couldn't even apologize to her. I was so enraged at the thought of what they did that I could no longer focus on how sexy she was. I let go of her and walked quickly down the hallway, my teeth clenched. I suddenly remembered exactly where my room was, and I slammed the door behind me.

I walked over to my suitcase and began jerking out my clothes, throwing them around the room. When my suitcase was empty, I walked over to the furniture, turning all of it over and slamming my fist down on a coffee table. My temper was ugly, and I knew that it was scary to anyone who had witnessed it, but I couldn't help it. I was just so angry. After about ten minutes of slinging furniture around the room, I walked into the bathroom, glaring into the mirror before raising my fist and slamming it into the glass.

I was breathing heavily as I stared down at my hand, which was beginning to bleed.

And that's when I knew.

I was going to take on this case. I was going to protect Bella with my life, and I would track down Victoria before she tried to hurt my Bella. I would kill her mercilessly, delivering unto her what I would've done to her lover if he wasn't already dead.

I was going to become Bella's bodyguard.

* * *

_**So, I realize that this chapter is rather short, but I just figured that I needed to go ahead and post something. This is kind of a filler chapter anyways, and not really essential to the plot, but it's here! Enjoy it, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Also, any suggestions? Any characters you'd like to see added into the story? And what do you guys think? Should I add Jacob into the story as Bella's servant/friend? **_

_**~ AnonymousAfflictions**_


End file.
